


Through her eyes

by likingthistoomuch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slight fluff, glimpse into domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likingthistoomuch/pseuds/likingthistoomuch
Summary: Living with Sherlock wasnt easy...not that she expected otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Librarianmum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Librarianmum/gifts).



> I very brilliantly managed to delete this relatively old work while accessing it through the phone. Moral of the story: keep your eyes on the phone screen. So am making use of this opportunity to gift this away to one of my favourite-est writer in this fandom. This just might fit into her wonder of a fic. If you havent read A Reckoning, please do.

“Sherlock, I’m home!”

Getting no response, Molly went to check the bedroom. She sighed when she realised that the flat was empty.

She was woken up when the mattress dipped and the duvet was pulled off, though not entirely uncovering her.

“It’s just me. Go back to sleep.”

She hummed her response as she fell asleep.

She next met Sherlock just as she was retiring the next night.

“Where were you? No response to texts or calls…”

“Busy, have to keep in touch with my homeless network after all. You look beat, go to bed.”

“I’ll put the kettle on, let’s have some tea.”

But he was already in his mind palace, so she cancelled her tea plans and called it a night, though she did smile sleepily when later, he snuggled her into his arms and slept.

Living with Sherlock wasn’t easy and she felt she shared more romance with her cat and his Belstaf than the man himself.

Though she wasn’t surprised in the least.

She had expected irregular schedules, abrupt departures and arrivals, long silences when he was in his mind palace or away solving cases. Insults, patronising barbs, impatience and him leaving while she was mid-sentence.

She knew the cases would take precedence, his ‘bored’ phase would get on her nerves and his experiments would driver her mad.

There would be fights, long discussions and intense arguments over minor things.

There would be minimum romance or display of affection.

But then, there were moments, rare and in-between, when he took her breath away.

When he would just hold her close, no questions asked, after a bad day or an autopsy involving children. When after a particularly tiring day, the fridge would be filled and hot food would be ready on the table. When he would read through her favourite books just so they could spend a rainy day in, discussing and dissecting the books to its final words…who knew there were so many _more_ angles to the Harry Potter series!

When he would look at her across a room filled with people and for just a moment the mask would fall and his eyes would convey the full force of his feelings. When he would kiss her passionately, make love to her tenderly, worship her.

When he would smile at her, gently squeeze her hand or kiss her head. When he would make her feel beautiful just as she was.

Yes, living with Sherlock Holmes was not easy at all. But when the heart was content, nestled in the warmth of true love, faults got covered by the truth beneath.

After all, even a rose plant had thorns, but the fragrance was still as sweet as ever.


End file.
